Death At The Stake
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Teeth grazed his neck, before they sunk in. He stared into the leader's eyes, with unhidden fright and confusion. His heart thrashed against his chest and shudders racked his broad shoulders. He hissed from the searing pain that greedily licked the tips of his fingers and spread to his entire body. Involuntarily, he sealed his eyes and tried to stifle his screams.
1. Chapter 1: Finally At Peace

Chapter 1: Finally At Peace

Edited: October 16, 2012

**A suffocating silence enveloped** his entire figure as he laid on the ground, with his hands clutching his forearms, which were throbbing and pulsating from pain. A garish groan of displeasure escaped his lips, but he tried to stifle the noise that was emitted from the back of his throat. Unshed tears flooded his dark eyes, causing him to seal them and cough violently. There was a broad lump constricting his throat, and he couldn't take it anymore. He swallowed, desperately trying to swallow his self revulsion down. Alec's eyes snapped open once more, and he glowered at the blood that steadily dripped from his fresh wounds. He growled furiously, but it barely above a whisper. He was growing weak, and he knew it. There were voices above his head, taunting him, but he didn't look up. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing him weak. Alec was strong, and he was a fighter as well as his sister. At the mention of his sister, his eyes widened and his breaths transfigured into abrupt pants. He could only pray she was still alive, and she hadn't been tortured like him.

Hasty footsteps resounded garishly in the room, causing everyone's attention to be diverted to the newcomer. Hopefully, in Alec's mind, it wasn't someone that would be specialized in torturing "witches." Why people thought they were sinful creatures was beyond him, but he had to admit there was something else to him. It wasn't wrong nor sinful, but it was unique. Jane also had it, but hers was more noticeable than his. Alec's was causing people to become numb, but Jane's made people feel pain. Somehow, people thought they were witches ever since they were born. Twins were not a blessing because it was unnatural to have them. They were odd and strange, not unique. Alec snapped out of his trance once someone started screaming and yelling, thrashing against their own will, which caused chaos in the room.

"My brother!" she yelled, clutching her hair with her hands. "He needs help! He's going to die if you don't help him!"

That voice made Alec's eyes widen, and his heart hammer in his ears. He couldn't believe she was here, risking her life to help the "witch." If they found out that she was intentionally shifting their attention away from him, she would be burned at the stake like him. She would be damned to Hell, and he didn't want that for her. Heck, he didn't even want that for his sister.

The sounds of cussing filled the air, before the men promptly shuffled out of the clearing. She waited for a second, glancing behind her shoulders continuously, until she was sure they were gone. Alyce briskly dashed toward Alec, and she nearly cried at the mess of intertwined limbs and blood. She touched his forearm, before she pealed his hands from his body. Alec hissed shrilly, and he instantly regretted it because she kneeled beside him and turned him over. Her fingertips daintily grazed his pallid cheeks, before she leaned down and gingerly pressed her lips to his forehead. If he had been capable of blushing, he would have, but he couldn't.

"Oh, Alec, what have they done to you!" she cried as her fingertips abruptly travelled inside her pockets for a piece of poultice. She found the cloth and instantly dabbed it on his wounds. Alyce nearly sobbed at the sight of Alec but stopped. He would only feel worse, and she didn't want that at all. Lips puckered, she tried to cleanse him of his blood, but it was no use. His gashes were releasing too much blood at a brisk pace, which made it nearly impossible to clean him. Alyce grasped his wrist and pulled him closer to his lap, which was where she ran her fingers through his dirty locks. His hair was grimly, coated with grease and blood, but she didn't care. She only wanted to comfort him.

"Those - those men! I can't believe them. You are not a witch! If anyone were to be a bad omen, it would be all of those beggars!" she exclaimed.

Alec's body jolted upwards at her abrupt outcry, and he looked up at her with unbidden concern. Had she really cursed? She was changing, and Alec didn't like the direction she was heading. Sure, he had heard women curse, but those women were of lower class. Alyce was of upper class, held in a prestigious state with manors and servants. She wasn't a lowly peasant, so he wasn't sure why she was cussing. It was one swear, but he didn't even want to hear those foul words leaving her sweet lips. If this was how she was acting now, how would she act when he was dead? He knew he would die, but Alyce was denying the fact that he would die soon. This has been going on for a long time, but they had apparently crossed the line when Jane had made a lowlife servant wither on the ground. She had made him go mad, but he didn't think that was too bad. He deserved to be punished for calling his sister unholy names. Those names were reserved for harlots, not for proper ladies.

"Jane," he mumbled. Alyce stared down at him, her eyes boring holes into his bottomless pits. Her lips were curved into a line, which caused her budding cheeks to become taut over her facial bones. She fingered her wrists, before she swallowed and looked at him.

"Jane had been taken by cloaked strangers" -she glared at him as he tried to speak- "but I'm sure she's fine. She was taken before the men of our village had attacked her. If she had been abducted by our men, her fate would have been much worse. I was there with her, and I know that would make you unhappy, but they are different. They were proper. There were women with those three men, and they were strange-looking. They looked like angels but with the eyes of demons. I'm positive your sister will be alright. I just know.

"I helped her escape and now I will help you," she stated. Alec started to protest, but she shushed him and propped him on her lap. He weighed too much for her, but she had a different plan.

"You'll die at the stake," he muttered, trying to smack some sense into her. She shook her head.

"So will you, if you stay."

"You won't go to Heaven like you were planning," he commented knowingly.

"Neither will you."

"I don't care," he answered. "And you do."

"It's true but so do you. I know you want to go to Heaven and don't want to die a horrible death like this. God has given all of us a mission, and I'm sure that helping you is my mission. I must complete it at all costs," she explained. Alec stayed silent because he knew that she would never change her views.

"What about your brother?" he inquired.

"He's fine, but he knows of my plan. He's pretending to be ill," she uttered absently.

She threw him onto her arms and frowned at how light he was. They hadn't been feeding him, and she felt the need to murder each of them. She dragged herself across the clearing, hurtling her body into the wild. Alyce knew these trails but so did the men. Hopefully, her brother had distracted them enough. She swallowed her nervousness and focused on the task in hand: save Alec. Alyce knew these strangers were odd, but they didn't seem ill-fitting. If they saved Alec, she wouldn't care about herself anymore. She knew she would die at the stake, but she didn't care. Alec and Jane had been her top priority.

"Where is the witch?" a man bellowed angrily.

"The girl! She took him!"

Teeth clenched, she started to rapidly sprint into the chaos of the forest, not caring that her gown was being torn into pieces, or that she looked improper. She had to finish this. Alyce shifted Alec in her arms and she kicked off her ankle boots. She was a fast runner, but she could hear the panicked breaths of the men behind her. Jumping, she dodged branches, kicked rocks in her path, threw leaves behind her, and staggered a few times. She prayed to God, wishing they made it on time. Alyce glanced at the sky, mouthing her prayers. Please, Lord, she prayed.

"Alyce, stop now and you won't face the consequences!"

She continued to run, ignoring the way Alec started to protest in her arms. Couldn't he see this was for his safety? Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she continued to run. She couldn't stop. She loved him too much.

"You have to live! Stop fighting me!" she screamed. Alec remained quiet, while his mind reeled at her emotions. Portly droplets of water staggered down her flustered cheeks, landing inside her mouth and tumbling down her chin. He cursed himself for making her feel this way. Maybe if he hadn't accepted her friendship when they were younger, she wouldn't feel this way? Maybe if he hadn't asked for her father's blessing and her hand, she wouldn't be risking herself? He was the cause of all this, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Alyce finally made it to the clearing, and she rushed forward. The cloaked strangers were there, watching them from behind their hoods. However, Alec could see their crimson eyes scanning their bodies, trailing the steady flow of their hearts. He nearly shuddered at the crawling sensation that licked his entire body but stopped. Alec was no longer a boy, but a man, and he should be facing everything like one. Alyce stepped in front of three men and stopped in front of the man, who had taken off his hood and was standing in front of everyone else. He was the leader. The leader grinned, clasping his hands in front of his body, while his eyes landed on Alec's. He seemed almost curious as he stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

Memories flashed before his eyes, which made his heart sink. His life was full of nothing but lies and misery. Everything was horrible, except for Alyce. The stranger glanced at Alyce, and he nodded his head pensively, as if he were debating a certain matter. He pursed his lips, before he shook his head and allowed his eyes to land on Alec again.

"Thank you for following through with the plan," he stated as he gestured toward Alec. Alyce nodded and passed Alec to a different cloaked person. She swallowed, before she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. His eyes widened, noticing they were about to depart. The strangers weren't going to bring her along. Judging by their actions and Alyce's relived expression, he knew she has known she wouldn't survive this. He trashed against the man's firm hold, trying to reach out for her. Alec croaked and gagged on his blood, but he continued to call for her. She shook her head.

"You'll die at the stake!" he yelled.

"Perhaps," she muttered, offering him a minuscule grin. "I love you."

"Don't do this," he whispered softly. She shook her head and took a step back.

"I love you," she repeated.

"I love you, too," he answered back, feeling his chest heave up and down rapidly, as if he were out of breath. She offered the strangers a smile, before she dashed away from the clearing and into town.

"No! Come back. Please, come back!"

Teeth grazed his neck, before they sunk in. He stared into the leader's eyes with unbidden fright and confusion. His heart thrashed against his chest, and shudders racked his broad shoulders. He hissed from the searing pain that greedily licked the tips of his fingers and spread to his entire body. Involuntarily, he sealed his eyes and tried to stifle his screams. He was in a trance, which made him fall into a blissful slumber. Alec couldn't hear anything because he was focused on his pain. He numbed down his pain by using his gift. Alec never thought he would need it, but he had been proved wrong.

In the Town Square, a packed crowd booed and yelled vicious taunts at the brave, raven-haired teenager, who had stood up and rescued her fiancé. She simply smiled down at the crowd and waved from her position on the stake. Alyce had been placed on the stake, held by two men at each side. Her family was looking up at her, silently crying for their daughter.

"Alyce Clark is accused of helping two witches escape their fate. She has released them from their holds and has allowed them to continue living. As a punishment, she will be facing what they were supposed to.

"Do you, Alyce Clark, deny any of this information?" the priest questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. The crowd hurtled objects at her, and she dodged, raising her chin. She wouldn't be intimidated by these people. Alyce was afraid of no one.

"Any last words?"

She knew she had been granted this because she was high ranking in class. If she hadn't, she would have been burning already. She raised her chin higher and rolled her shoulders.

"Hello, everyone. I understand that you all want to punish me for my actions, and I'm fine with all of this. I do not care for any of this. What I do care is how many of you people are convinced Alec and Jane are witches. They do not exist. If there are hardships, it's because we need to surpass them and accept the challenge instead of blaming a person. Witches do not exist! With all of my honor and dignity intact do I burn at the stake. I know God will always be with me even when I go to Heaven," she preached. "Please, begin."

There was silence, in which people thought about her response. It was unnatural for someone to be so accepting of their punishment. Maybe she was right? Instead of rectifying their ways, they sneered and started the fire. The men moved away as the first flame quickly started on the wood that had been placed beneath her feet. Her family cried garishly, setting themselves on top of the stage. They were quickly pushed back by those beggars, but she didn't mind. She was not going to respond to anything. Impossible warmth was emitted from the fire, which was rapidly climbing up her ankles. She moved her feet but stopped because she didn't want them to feel like she was scared. Instead, she raised her chin higher and ignored the pain that erupted from her skin. She could feel the flames licking her skin, teasing the delicate layers, before it seeped inside and started to devour her. After a moment, she closed her eyes and allowed death to take her soul. She smiled one last time, making the sight very gruesome. Her lips were barely a line, tainted by burnt skin and runty bubbles. She was finally at peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

Chapter 2: Forgotten

Edited: October 16, 2012

**Pallid eyelids snapped open,** revealing crimson eyes that wandered continuously. Bloodlust pooled around his pupils, which were steadily growing larger and darker from hunger. His hands glided toward his chest, and he frowned. His heart no longer hammered. Eyebrows knitted together, he wandered solely toward the end of the room, where he could see his own reflection. Involuntarily, his face contorted with confusion, and he touched himself to make sure he was real. He was. It wasn't possible. Alec frantically grazed his chest once more, but he could not feel his heart signifying he was alive. An angry growl escaped his lips, making his entire body shiver with more confusion.

What was he?

He pressed himself against the wall, trying to inflict pain on himself. Alec threw himself against it, but it vibrated under his touch and crumbled to pieces. He grabbed his hair in between his fingers and pulled, until he could no longer stand the pain. Screaming, with his chest heaving repeatedly, he sprinted across the room and destroyed everything in his sight. He couldn't feel the pain of others, except himself.

What was he?

His chest was heaving from instinct, and that fact bothered him. He tried to restrain his need for oxygen, but he soon found out he didn't need to breath. The bothersome traits he had suddenly developed shook his very core until he could no longer stand his own inquires running through his head. He couldn't die.

Hands wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him to their chest. He growled and whirled around, thrashing against their firm grip. Alec growled furiously, before he felt a strange essence enter his being. It was enticing, and it told him to use his gift. Without questioning the essence, he stared into the person's eyes and pulled something from inside of him.

A transparent fog flowed toward the stranger, before they became limp and threw him onto the ground. Alec stopped himself half-way and grinned at his win. However, it was short lived, since he didn't know how he could do that. His gift had never been this powerful. The fog lingered near the stranger's body, and Alec meandered closer, feeling more powerful than he had ever felt before. He liked being able to control the will of others. Alec could make others powerless, and he liked it.

"Very well, young one."

Instinctively, Alec whirled around and crouched with his teeth bared. An amused chuckle responded, making Alec growl angrily and stalk forward. The crimson-eyed leader raised his hand in a peaceful manner, before he gestured toward Alec. Now, Alec could see all of the other strangers. They were surrounding him, peering at him curiously while standing rigidly. His eyebrows knitted together once he found the strangers that had brought him him and hadn't saved...his forehead creased with thought.

Who hadn't they saved?

His shoulders slumped against their will, and he turned on his heel. The leader was staring at him with interest, and he instantly recoiled. There was something strange about him. He had the feeling that if he did anything wrong in front of him, he would die. Feeling obligated, he bowed his head out of respect and remained motionless in front of him. The odd man grinned contently, clasping his fingers together and placing them in front of himself. He sauntered forward, with three other guards trailing behind him. The leader stood in front of him.

"You learn fast, Alec."

With stiffened shoulders, he nodded and lowered his gaze to the ground. How had he known his name?

"I'm Aro Volturi, and I'm your master if you choose to be with us. I am the leader of this organization or Coven. My brothers, Cauis and Marcus, are also" -Aro motioned to the two men behind him, who were sitting on thrones, watching him with emotionless masks- "leaders. We are devoted to fixing the flaws in the world and keeping everything in order. May I?"

Alec nodded, and Aro instantly grabbed his hand. Nothing rushed through his mind, except his recent thoughts. Somehow, he could feel something inside of him missing.

What was it?

Staring curiously at the young immortal in front of him, Aro nodded and let everything be. He had forgotten about Alyce, and this was good because Aro wouldn't be blamed for not saving him. He wasn't going to be blamed, and now he would have two processions in his grasp. He held out his hand, and Alec stared at the hand for a moment. Reluctantly, he grabbed his hand and nodded. This was his future...for now.

He was an immortal, and he belonged with the Volturi.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering The Past

Chapter 3: Remembering the Past

Edited: October 8, 2012

**Flashes of his life spiraled inside** his mind, making his face contort with pain and confusion. His mouth curled downward from the pain he was witnessing - the emotional pain. Alec staggered to his knees and placed his hands on the ground so he could have something holding him. He released a cry from the corner of his lips and trembled from head-to-toe. His head throbbed from the agony - from the memories. He was tortured throughout his life, thrown aside and frowned upon by the villagers for being a witch. Alec was hurt emotionally and physically by everyone, except for his parents and...and...who else?

Involuntarily, he furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. It was nearly impossible to remember, but gradually, he could see snippets flashing through his eyes. Burly eyes, tainted an _unnatural_ shade of cerulean, were framed by dark eyelashes. Raven locks stumbled down her shoulders, curling around the tips and whirling around her delicate facial features. His eyes widened, and his fingers grazed his cheek, as if he were reliving every touch. He dry sobbed once her death flittered across her mind, and he knew, deep down, that his master had planned this out.

"Alyce," he muttered.

If she had lived, he would have left with her instead of staying with the Volturi. He would have planned out his life with her, away from civilization and from anyone who would harm them. Alec would have taken her away from the Volturi, who were a _manipulative_ group. His life was hanging by a thread constantly; he had to please his master, or he would be murdered. If he didn't complete his mission, he would be killed by newborns or by his master. There were so many complications. Aro knew he would have taken her away, and they would have escaped their clutches. Alec held his head in his hands and thought back.

During his first week of joining the Volturi, he noticed Aro would always silently talk with his associates. He would become quiet around Alec and Jane, especially Alec. He knew about Alyce and knew their bond was stronger than anything else; he would eventually remember. In a moment of carelessness, Alec had heard him say:

"She was buried in the center of the village."

The pain wavered until it was nothing. He couldn't feel anything anymore; he was numb, and it had been caused by the deceit and the loss of his soulmate. In that instant, Alec knew he had to visit her.

* * *

Alec's eyes bore holes on the grave in front of him. His fingers itched to touch the grave, and he stumbled to the ground. He grazed the grave with the tips of his fingers and nearly screamed at the sensation he felt; he felt dead. Alec was dead, but he didn't feel like he even had a soul. There were many things wrong with him now that he knew about her. He had missed so much time, and now, it was too late. She had died for him, but he had died too. Somehow, in the pit of his stomach, he knew that _his_ _master was to blame_; he could have done something. He could have saved her. This conclusion brought a wild wind of emotions, and he could feel them whirling around his stomach and the back of his throat.

His master had lied to him, and Alec didn't think he could stop blaming Aro. If he had known, he wouldn't be here. He probably would have killed himself, so they could finally be together. However, he knew he would probably be in Hell, while she was in Heaven - like she deserved.

Alec would never be the same toward Aro.

* * *

This was ready a while ago, so I'm sorry for the wait. I forgot to update if that's even possible. I forget everything - sorry! I really enjoyed this chapter - hope you did too. Also, I have made a twitter for my writing, and it's called DannyDeAngelus, which is the same as my Wattpad. Please check them out. There is going to be some real conflict next chapter. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Final Death

Chapter 4: Final Death

Edited: October 21, 2012

**"You found out," Aro observed,** tilting his head to the side as if he were inspecting Alec's reaction. He simply nodded and glowered at Aro, whose hands were clasped in front of his body. Alec looked around and wasn't surprised to see that the rest of the guards were closing in on him; they knew he was threat now.

Inside of himself, he could feel an essence turning and grasping, trying desperately to crawl out of the dark depths it had been hidden inside of. He nearly chocked from the sensation but stood his ground and swallowed quite hard. His fists were clenched, causing his entire body to quiver from the intensity of his emotions. Alec briskly stalked forward but was pushed to the side by Jane.

"Stop," she ordered. "What happened in the past is the past."

"You knew," he snapped angrily, stomping toward his sister. He glowered down at Jane and jutted his jaw to the side, causing his eyes to become even more fierce than before. She bowed her head but nodded mournfully; Jane was ashamed she hadn't told him, but she had been ordered by Aro and was advised that if she told him, he would leave her forever. She didn't want her brother to leave. He was all she had left in the world. It was true that Alyce had been an angel, but her brother had time to forget and accept that she had died. Quickly, she peered at Aro from behind her thick eyelashes and tilted her head to the side as if she were debating his motives. Maybe he had done it in a malicious manner? Briskly, she shook her head and removed that thought from her mind. If she thought about her master in that way, she would be killed. Immediately, she cast her gaze downward and pushed her brother to the side.

"Behave, Alec, or else-"

"Or else what?" he questioned garishly, throwing his hands into the air. He paced around the room, causing various immortals to growl at him. Alec snickered darkly and shook his head, making his hair spray all over his forehead. "Or else Aro will kill me?" His taunts grew more and more malicious, causing Aro to angrily stand up from his chair and sprint toward Alec.

"You will obey me," he ordered. Alec swiftly moved away from him and rebelliously stuck his jaw out. He chuckled under his breath and turned away.

As soon as he turned, Aro motioned several of his guards to move toward him. Rapidly, they grabbed him from his limbs and threw him in front of their masters; however, they weren't his masters anymore because he had renounced them the second he had found out. Alec didn't care that he was going to be disposed of. That was what he had wanted all along. He couldn't work for people who constantly lied and deceived others. Alec couldn't believe he had actually loved taking people's lives from them, disposing their loved ones, biting into mortal's flesh only to suck them dry of their blood while watching as they slowly fell to the ground and ceased to live. He couldn't live with himself anymore. It was time.

The guards placed his knees on the ground and positioned his head over their arms. He looked at Aro and scoffed at the leader's face. Alec quickly whirled around and glanced at Jane. His gaze softened even though she had also betrayed him in a way. Alec could forgive his sister, but he could never forgive them.

"Sister, please take care. I forgive you for your wrong doings just as God will," he stated. Alec turned to the front once more and faced his death.

"Kill him," Aro said carelessly, waving his hands in front of him. He didn't care that his once loyal guard had turned against him. Aro still had Jane, who was fiercely loyal of him for certain reasons, and he could always get someone better. After all, Alec was just a procession.

Alec continued to look at Aro's eyes as his body was knocked down and his limbs were torn off. He didn't even cry or yell as they brutally attacked him and taunted him for disobeying their master. Alec just stared and stared until his head was unscrewed from his body. With a final pop, his head was torn off, causing Jane to close her eyes and silently scream for her brother. Aro smirked and looked at Jane for a moment. His forehead creased, before he grinned and motioned to the rest of the guards.

"You are all dismissed except for Jane," he requested. Aro looked at his brothers and nodded at them, which caused them to nod and move away. They already knew what was going to happen. Once everyone left, Aro approached Jane and touched her shoulder, making her turn around. She peered at him with her large eyes and nearly cried; Aro had killed her brother, and she didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

"Your brother was a tragic loss, but he wanted to die. If he hadn't, he would have fought to the death. He just wanted to join Alyce," Aro amended quietly, rubbing Jane's face with his thumbs. She nodded and looked down at their feet, causing Aro to forcefully grab her chin. He loosened his hold on her face and placed his lips to her mouth. Aro grabbed her from her waist and continued to kiss her until she finally responded. After a few minutes, he let her go but continued to hold her. That was why she hadn't told Alec. She had fallen in love with Aro and couldn't bare to lose either of them. Nobody had known of their relationship because Aro hadn't allowed it. It had been several centuries, and Jane knew he was just using her, but she wanted someone that could love her. She had never been loved by a man before, and Aro did love her even if he was using her. Aro shushed her and kissed her cheek once more. He walked back to his throne and sat down, clasping his fingers in front of his body.

"You have a mission, Jane. I suggest you get ready. Felix will accompany you tomorrow to the southern states. The newborns are getting out of control again," he ordered. She nodded and quickly rushed out of the room. This was how it always had been, except she had always gone with Alec. Jane missed her brother dearly and wished he hadn't found out; however, he had, and she couldn't take it back. Aro had killed him, but she felt guilty. Hopefully, this would be the final death that was caused from dying at the stake.

* * *

It's longer than the rest because it's the last chapter. :) This is the first mini story I have finished. Thanks for all the reads and favorites and reviews. They're all appreciated. If there are any requests, feel free to message me. If there are any opinions on how to make it better or anything like that, feel free to message me, or if anyone wants to talk. My twitter is DannyDeAngelus, my email is dannydeangelus and it's a gmail account, and my Wattpad, which is DannyDeAngelus. I really enjoyed this mini story, and I hope you all did too. I might do a one-shot on Jane and Aro's relationship. Thanks for everything. Also, please check out my other stories if you want anything else to read. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
